Hellhound
by kingveemon
Summary: Not all evil is necessarily bad. Rated M for swearing and several creeapy things.


**I have been a fan of RWBY for quite some time now so after much consideration I decide..**

**Why not write something on it,you know add my own two cents.**

**So after much planning I present you…**

_**Hell hound**_

**Like it?I do find the name good.**

The world of Remnant.

A for most reasons normal world if you ignore the shattered moon,wild beasts of darkness,people with animal features,young students wielding weapons of mass destructions seemingly able to give the laws of physics a big middle finger to face.

Perfecktly normal.

But the point is Remnant is a world like all full of the as before mentioned.

But yet those are not the strangest inhabitants of this world.

No..

The strangest inhabitant of this world is currently on board of a flying hower craft/thing which is powered by is an Magical substance which,depending on its color,can have various effects.

And it seems to be able to power machines,cause why the fuck machines tomorrow-

**Are you really monologing youself?**

….

You have to interrupt me?

**Dude its so clichéd!**

Clichés are good!And besides,every great hero does it.

**Who?**

Ehm…Spiderman?

**He dosen't even exist as a comic book character let alone a real person!**

You always do that!You cant let me have a single moment for myself!

**Oh sorry,next time I will accompany your "Heroic" monologue with an epic you should monologue youself the next time you take a deuce as well!**

You know what bite m-

My inner quarrel was interrupted by the sound of engines suddenly stopping.

Looking out of the window I realize we have arrived.

Beacon!

The school where boys and girls learn how to fight Grimm.

Now what are Grimm you ask?

**No ones asking**

Oh bite me!

Grimm are known to be monsters made out of was almost completely wiped out by them,if not for the discovery of covinient really.

Anyway back to see the reason im here is to get singed into something I always dreamed off-

**Playing the Tsundere card I see…**

Ignore the fuck face.

Anyhow I soon hear the gate of the plane hover thingy opening and I take that as mu queue to I would so if the people,who seem to have the mentality of sixth graders,wouldn't been Zerg rushing it!

After they all got out I exited the plane myself.

Wow.

For a combat school the sure do have a nice school lush grass,couple trees and lots and lots buildings which I assume are the dorms.

**Gotta admit they do look preety cool!**

I know right.

I notice a blond woman,maybe in her early thirties,talking to my fellow want-to-be students.

"Everyone who is here for the entrance exam-"

What other reason could I have to come here?

"Follow me the test is soon to commence"And with that she turned and walked on further inspections I noticed…

**She got a nice ass?**

God yes!

So as the group began follow the blond.

And so did i.

Now comes a scene change cause the author feel like it.

I was rightfully speechless.

The blond,which I hear someone call Glynda Goodwitch-

**Ahahahaha Goodwitch!**

Lead us to an Dome like was an that was not what made me speechless.

No it was the fact that there were about a thousand students watching us.

Seriously there were a lot of to the side on top of an wall was a huge flat screen.

**Imagine playing GTA on that,huh?**

That would be sweet!But we get ahead of ourself we first need to pass the test.

**You seriously things we wont pass?**

Well there are some-FINE we are goona wreck them.

The before mentioned flat screen lit up and showed us…

….and old guy with glasses?

**Kinda anti-climactic.**

I nodded to myself in agreement as the man began to talk.

"Welcome to best Combat School in you shall reseve all the training and guidelines to become Hunters or before we can do that we have to sort out the weak!"

**He is going to make us take part in a tournament.**

You think?

**Yep hundred percent sure.**

Wanna bet?

**The usual?**

Ye.

**Deal.**

And just like on queue the man continued.

"And we are going to do that with a tournament!"

**Called it.**

Fuck!

Anyway soon after that screen shut us alone with Glynda,the other students and my fellow applicants.

Again very anti-climactic.

Glynda soon picked up where the old guy stopped.

"We will have four on your performance you will be placed in a team encompassing your skill."

Wait a sec.

"Arent we supposed to make our own team?"I spoke for the first time really.

Glynda took a moment before was studying me.I could see her eyes going up and down my to find something markworthy on not like my appearance didn't do that alone.

I do not really look human.

I am wearing a black jacket with a hood currently over my only thing you could see were shinning green that with black trousers and shoes and you get-

**A goth?**

… I DESPISE YOU

" changed the way the entrance exam have been lawsuits cause of the damage students sustained while doing it."She swang her head,effectively removing a loose strand of hair from her voice was cold as stone as she finished.

"Weaklings!"

**Im soo totally gonna do her!**

"And how exactly are we being rated?"asked a fellow behind had red spiky wore a white shit with a collar so big it covered half his face,some cool sunglasses,blue jeans and…flip flops?

This time Glynda answered much quicker"Depending on how well you do in your fight,we will put you into a team of students which are currently in the second will teach you ,Grimm studies and so on."

That sound preety cool!

"And if we lose a match?"Asked the red head.

"You get sent home,plain and simple"Answered Goodwitch nonchalantly.

**Yep definetly gonna bang her.**

Goodwitch then procceded to get out of the ring.

She then procced to point at the screen."Two names will pop up in a random manor,those who aren't choosen leave the ring and wait here turn."At that moment the screen made a buzzing sound and two named popped up…

**Craig Serkes vs Reksas**

Sweet god yes!First pick! Now I just have to beat that Craig guy and im in!

My inner glee was stopped when I saw the guy.

Craig Serkes was simply was at least 10 feet tall making me with my meager 7 feet look like a child in hate was futher enhanced by his wild brown hair,bulky build and what seemed to be the weirdest jumpsuit was yellow with two black lines going down all the way.

**Kill Bill much?**

Most likely.

And his weapon….Someone here loves guns with simple if not a bit brutal.

I could hear Glynda calling.

"Everyone out expect the participants"and everyone left.

Leaving me,my inner jackass and Mister KFC-A-LOT alone.

The screen lit up against as a countdown started.

_3…..2…..1…go_

Craig didn't waste time and charged at me with Gun-saw,the weapon making a sound similar to a normal chain-saw just on steroids!And boy was the guy a matter of seconds he crossed the distance between him and me and lashed out on a flick of my wrist out of my "sleve" came a handed,not nearly as big as Craigs only thing worth mentioning was its green crystal like edge.

Our weapons was obvious that Craig was currently dominating the fight as he pushed against my weapon.I pushed back managing to stop his advance for a took that time to look at me with a look that was somewhere between"IMMA GONNA WRECK YA" and " I will bath in you blood."

I knew I needed to get some distance so I kicked Craig in the upper part of his leg,just atop his knee cap,and used it as leverage to jump he caught my leg while mid flight and chugged me down on the floor on the other side of the im a tough….creature,but even I have to admit…

It hurt like hell.

Craig found amusement in could see it in his troll I mean smile was so big it looked like the real troll face meme!

"Come on,stand up"ordered that fatso"stand up so I can finish this".His smily just turned from troll to flat out mocking me!"I got stuff to do and bitches to get!"

I just answered with a sly"Neat" and a the first time showing off my very green,very spiky that was only a mask.I didn't like that fat turd to being with ,but now….

Im disliking him more and more by the second!

Cerberus!

**Yes Reks?**

We are going full force on this Jabba the Hut wannabe!

**And now is one of those few moments where I freaking love ya man!**

I could feel the glee and malice in the course I is me and I am him.

My blade was inside me,I wouldn't need it anymore.I closed my eyes.I could feel it.

An undeniable feeling.A urge to see my enemy before me.

With that I opened my eyes a red iris now visible in right it looked maliciously at Craig.

Someone would have noticed my change in demeanor but not Craig.

He was stupid.

He charged at fool.

He raised Chain-GUN and swiped at hit dead center.

If he intended or not his Chain-GUN got me right at my shoulder,and chest and stomach.

I heard the cries of the repulsion.

But I kept my sight on at him with my now mismatched eyes.

The weapon eventully digged so deep that it got stuck in all the gore and stopped.

It didn't matter.

For right now.I had the moment of perfect clarity.

With a swipe of my hand-turned-claw I destroyed the sawblade of his another strike from my other hand I send him flying away to the other side of the ring.

The saw blade with was still attached to me disappeared inside of me as tendrils came out of the my flash like nothing ever happened.

I smilled.

Craig was pissing could try to play the silent giant and act cool.

But just like his weapon.I will tear that façade down!

Being the only thing left Craig fired his fired similar to a machine gun sending a wave of bulletns towards me.I just keept standing where I was.I took every bullet.

But I dint feel like me never felt pain.

What I did do was fall on my back.

I could hear Craigs sigh of relief.

Fool.

I stood up tendrils pushing me up and back on my feet.I began to it was a smooth chuckle but now it turned into a maniacal laughter.

"**Is this everything you have?"**

His face got so white I almost tought he was having his soul sucked out.

_**Finisshhh it**_

I again nodded to myself and started my counter attack.

In a flash.

I was gone and back.

This time before Craig.I bailed my claws into fists and send one into his weapon effectively destroying it.

But my fist didn't .It went farther,pressing itself against his fat stomach.

And sending him flying into the I wasn't this early.I enjoy my fights.

As he fell down,I jumped up.I caught him mid-air and threw him against the celling again.

And after his second collision he came down again I caught this time I threw him on the floor and boy did it crack!I mean the maybe his head.

I landed next to him.

Still not feeling satisfied.

I picked him up.

He was already out cold.

More tendrils came out of my back holding Craig up.

I the pressure would be gone!

I opened my mouth the toxic green teeth looking malicious.I brought them to his neck.

_**YEEEEES DOOOOO IT**_

And with that I bit down.

Or I would that moment a yellow rune surrounded Craig and teleported him away.

I began to look around frantickly.

Where was he!

**Where is my PRAY!**

My eyes met with look was different from before.

On to strike with every act of aggression.

"You opponent is unconciouss you won"said the eyes narrowed as she growled.

"Stand **down!**"

I looked at at the Boy I just beaten had more luck then .

With that I retracted the tendrils into I didn't change back to my human looking form.

I remained with claws as both hand and I let my tail "Clothes" I wore warped as a long tail came the end of it.A curved blade.

And with that I walked out the ring.

**Authors Note:**

**Well that was the first chapter.**

**Just to make some things Rwby and Jnpr and in their second a year after the events of the yes my OC may seem Op at first but he gets his fair share if strong enemies.**

**Pls leave any type of criticism or review.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
